


June First

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Pride, M/M, Pride, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: ITS PRIDE MONTH SO HAVE A PRIDE FIC ABOUT VIRGIL GETTING HIS MAKEUP DONE BY ROMAN [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]in this, virgil is asexual. asexuality means you have no sexual attraction to anyone, you can still have romantic attraction.





	June First

June 1st

Virgil looked at his calender. He had mixed feelings.

Pros, pride month, A time to celebrate LGBT

Cons, Roman… in Pride month.

Roman was already extra, now add on an entire month of celebrating the gays, of which Roman was practically king.

Virgil sighed, but smiled. Roman may be overbearing, but he was… kinda cute when he was excited. 

The smell of freshly baked pancakes wafted from the kitchen. A family breakfast sounded nice.

As soon as he opened the door he heard “VIRGIL’S COMING!” From one excited prince.

Virgil groaned and walked towards the kitchen to see Patton wearing a rainbow flag around his neck like a cape, and Roman trying to tie a rainbow tie onto logan who seemed to be tolerating it.

“VIRGIL! HAPPY PRIDE!” Roman yelled excitedly. His sash was rainbow, and his eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Same to y-”

“I HAVE AN IDEA!”

“That’s dangerous.”

“Let me do pride makeup with you? Please?” Roman asked, bouncing on his toes. 

“Uh… why?”

“I figure it’s a way to spend pride together! And I already have ideas. After you came out as ace i realized the asexual flag is purple and gray… YOUR COLORS!”

Virgil snickered as Roman spewed his ‘brilliant’ idea. Logan was rolling his eyes and Patton looked happy as ever.

“But first, I made up pancakes! I got some colored food dye to make rainbow pancakes, but the colors didn’t really stay separated in a tie dye effect as i had hoped, its just kind of brown.”

“That’s perfectly fine, Patton.” Logan assured and took Patton’s hand with a gentle squeeze. Patton giggled and pressed a kiss to the teacher’s cheek.

As they each served themselves pancakes, Roman popped in a rainbow tablecloth. Virgil was going to say he was going overboard, until he saw Roman’s look of pure joy. Then he kept his mouth shut and just smiled.

Breakfast was over quicker than usual, simply because Roman was too excited, practically radiating with celebratory creative energy.

As soon as Virgil put his plate in the sink a hand was on his wrist, pulling him into Roman’s room.

Now, usually Roman’s room was a vast field with forests, magic, and a castle.

When Virgil entered it was like where Rainbows were born.

It had the furniture of a normal bedroom, a bed, a window with curtains, a dresser, a carpet.

But everything was rainbow colored. Bright rainbows, pastel rainbows, neon rainbows, gradient rainbows, you name it. Along the wall were various pride flags, including ace flags. 

Virgil smiled as Roman pulled him into a bathroom that was less colorful, which wasn’t saying much.

“Alright so I have the perfect idea for your makeup.” Roman snapped and the bathroom counter was COVERED in various types of makeup, some of which Virgil didn’t even recognize. It’s like Roman had a secret beauty guru channel.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I’ve never really had extravagant makeup before,”

“Virgil, sweetheart, I’m the one doing the makeup. There’s no way this could go wrong.”

Virgil snorted and clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Aw, that was cute. You should laugh more often.” Roman’s confident excitement had softened into more of a fond joy. Virgil felt his cheeks heat up.

‘Hey, no blushing! Red ruins the color scheme!” Roman said jokingly.

With a twirl of his wrists he was holding silver eyeshadow.

“Now I already planned for your natural eyeshadow, we’re going to use it in the design!”

Virgil was a bit taken aback. “Really?”

“Of course, I’m aware you don’t control it, but black is part of the ace flag. I already have it mapped out in my head, so sit still.”

Virgil obeyed and sat on a nearby stool, allowing Roman to apply the makeup.

Roman approached and gently took hold of Virgil’s face, his fingers guiding his chin towards an angle so he could apply the makeup.

Virgil quickly realized something.

Roman’s fingers were pressing just under his chin and by his ear so he could steady his face.

His very… sensitive neck and ears.

Virgil held in a gasp as he started feeling tingles in the area.

Okay it wasn’t just sensitive. It was ticklish. Really. Fucking. Ticklish.

He had forgotten how ticklish his neck was since… no one ever touched him there.

“Hold still!” Roman commanded, Virgil noticed he was instinctively tilting his head away. In response Roman readjusted his fingers to more firmly hold his head in place as he applied the makeup.

Virgil barely kept from squeaking, his eyes squinted and Roman groaned.

“What is with you, just hold your normal scowl.

Roman, again, readjusted his fingers to be more firm.

“Pfftehe!”

Dangit.

Roman paused, and Virgil looked at him trying to see if he figured it out.

“You’re ticklish?”

He figured it out.

“Uh… no?” Virgil tried. roman smirked and used a single finger to playfully scratch under his chin.

Virgil couldn’t help his snort and giggle as his body recoiled.

“Aw! That’s adorable! I had no idea you were ticklish, Virgil~”

Before Virgil could protest he felt Roman’s thumb massage behind his ear.

Virgil shot forward in response, only to land in Roman’s arms, still fighting off giggles.

He looked up to see Roman grinning. holding Virgil up by his arms.

“This is too perfect.”

All Virgil could think about was his head was touching Roman’s chest and he was being held by him closely. He forgot to respond.

“Speechless by dear prince?” Virgil felt Roman’s fingers dig into his upper ribs, just below his underarms. 

“GAHA- Nohoho- wahahahahait!” Virgil burst into laughter and his arms rocketed to his sides, leaving Roman holding him up by his underarms.

“Oh my goodness, your laughter is endearing.” Roman commented, wiggling his fingers into Virgil’s way-too-sensitive ribs.

“ROHO dohohohon’t! Crahahahap!” Virgil snorted and writhed as Roman tickled away.

“OH WAIT, STOP!” Roman very suddenly stopped and dropped Virgil to the floor.

“Ow! What was that about?” Virgil looked up, still smiling, rubbing his head.

“You were getting teary. The tears would ruin the makeup!”

Virgil laughed. Hard. And this time not because of tickling.

“You’re insane.” Virgil said finally after calming down from his laughing fit.

Roman’s smile grew fond again. “Come on Doom and Gloom, let’s finish that makeup, no tickles. I promise.” Roman offered a hand up.

“Fine, might as well finish it up.” Virgil offered his signature smirk and took the hand up. He sat back in the stool and let Roman get to work. 

Of course as soon as those fingers touched his neck again Virgil was giggling.

It took longer than usual to get the makeup done, mostly because Virgil couldn’t stop giggling.

But eventually, he was finished. He spun Virgil’s stool around to let him see his reflection in the mirror. Virgil was stunned.

“Well?”

“It’s… beautiful.”

“I told you they were your colors!” Roman cheered. Come on let’s show the others, Roman took Virgil’s hand and ran out of the room, Virgil stumbling behind.

Today was going to be long day, but at least Virgil got to spend it with Roman.


End file.
